1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for wiring a wiring harness between a vehicle body and a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-263175 discloses a wiring structure for vehicle door harness for connecting a body-side harness and a door-side harness by slidably engaging a harness protector, through which the door-side harness is inserted, in a slide guide provided in a vehicle door and fixing the harness protector to a front pillar of a body main body via a protector holder. When the vehicle door is opened and closed, the harness protector slides in the slide guide, following opening and closing movements.
In the wiring structure according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-263175, water such as rain may fall on the harness protector laid between the vehicle main body and the vehicle door in an opened state of the vehicle door. If the harness protector slides in the slide guide in a state where waterdrops are deposited, water may enter and be trapped in the slide guide.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to suppress the trapping of water in a door.